The Thorn of a Rose
by Sitophilia2Cheeseburgers
Summary: Why was it always Cat? Jade is having mixed feelings about her proclaimed "friendship" with Cat Valentine. She does'nt know what these feelings mean or where they came from, but she does know how to show them to the girl she cares about so much. But will she soon realize that every rose has its thorn? Cade love story. CatXJade. Check it out S2C fans! :D
1. Why was it Her?

** New story time! Hello everyone, this is a story I had to write because of feeling wise, and also because I always wanted to write a _Victorious_ fanfic. This might be three or more chapters so sit on down, read, and review! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Victorious_ or _Nickelodeon_. Sorry. **

* * *

** Chapter 1: Why was it Her?**

I did NOT want to go to school today. Not only had my parents taken away my phone _and_ computer, but stupid Vega had single handedly ruined my costume for tonight's play.

"Damn you, Tori!" I cursed out loud as I parked into the lot at school. I pulled out my bag and coffee and slammed the car door. As if on cue, Cat came bounding up.

"Good morning, Jadey!" she said in her annoyingly cheery voice. I grumpled at her greeting and sipped my coffee, not paying any attention to her. Cat ignored my rudeness and wrapped her arms around me.

I immediatly stiffened at her contact. "Cat, what are you doing?"

She snuggled into my neck. "Hugging you," she looked up at me and smiled, "you look like you need one." Her brown eyes sparkled in the morning sun.

Why was it always Cat? Its been a month since Beck and I broke up and it's been hell ever since. But a new, also strange, window opened: Cat Valentine. She was there when I basically pushed, more like shoved, everyone away, not wanting any human contact. She would sit with me at lunch when I wanted to be alone, away from the world. Cat would just sit down across from me, say hi, and start eating her food. I would glare at her to go away, like I did to the rest of my friends when they decided to show compassion towards me for once. But she just stayed there and smiled the whole time, not even starting up a conversation. I would just get up and throw away my half eaten lunch, saying I had to go to class early. She would get up with me saying she'll walk with me to the class, all the way offering me cookies or brownies or whatever that's bright and colorful for me to eat. Sometimes I would ignore her offer, but then my stomach would interject and I'll have to shove the food item into my mouth so my stomach would shut up.

But it wasn't just her being there when no one else was, or wanted to be, it was just Cat in general! I don't know what it is or what's causing it, but these... these _feelings_ have started to show in me whenever I'm with her. I've caught myself several- no, _multiple_ times just letting my eyes wonder over her body, like it's the first time I've seen her. The way she'll tilt her head and twirl a lock of red hair when she's confused on, well, just about everything. When I call her name for something and she always manages to say my name in the sort of way that has meaning, like she's calling my heart to come to her per say. And what really gets me is that she insists on sitting on my lap! It seems like every time she does, she's wearing a miniskirt or _really_ short shorts. Damn those thighs, she knew I could'nt say no to them. Flawless tan skin, muscular legs, if I didn't know better, I'd say Cat was purposely doing this to drive me crazy. Now, I try to avoid all physical contact with her, hugging included. But I couldn't resist.

I used my free arm to pull her closer to me for a warm embrace... then pushed her away and mumbled my thanks. I started walking towards the front doors of _Hollywood Arts_, Cat skipping and holding my hand all the way. I hated it when she did that, like a child grabbing their parent's hand when not needed. But I enjoyed it, not that I'll say it out loud.

I walked to my locker, putting in the combination when who else but Ms. Tori Vega came striding up.

"Jade, I'm sorry about-"

"Just shut up, Vega! I don't want to hear your bull this morning." I opened up my locker getting the books I needed, ignoring the idiot.

Tori walked up to my locker and slammed it closed. Did she want to get punched in the face at 7 in the morning?

She pushed back a brown lock from her face, giving me a determined look. "Look, I know you don't like me-"

"I _hate_ you!" I corrected her.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Ok, you hate me. But that does'nt give you the right to not forgive me."

I gave a bitter laugh. "Forgive you? Vega, you MENT to set my dress on fire the night before the biggest play of my career!" I was getting really pissed off with Tori's shit now. If she didn't walk away now, I might do something I'll regret. Nope, I would'nt regret it.

The girl was about to speak again when she looked down. Her eyes looked at me with confusion. "Um Jade... why are you holding Cat's hand?"

What? It took me a moment to calm down before I realized Cat was still holding my hand, using her thumb to gently rub over my knuckles in small circles. When Tori mentioned our connection, she stopped her soothing sensation and squeezed my hand. I looked at her and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

I turned back to Tori. "Tori, what is it you have to say?" I squeezed Cat's hand back to relax a little bit.

Tori shook her head and kept talking. "Uh anyway. I didn't mean to set your dress on fire, it was Sinjin's job to take it back to your dressing room to be fitted a-and then he tripped-"

"No, he didn't _trip_. Your clumsy ass was running in the hallway for no reason and ran straight into him." What happened was that Sinjin was suppose to drop off the dress but ended up getting stopped halfway. Tori's side was that she had to use the bathroom (age-old excuse) and that _Sinjin_ was the one that ran into her, not the other way around. Which ever one did, the dress wasn't going to come back in one piece. Speaking of the dress, _how_ it got set on fire is the funny part of this tale. When the two bobble heads collided, at the same time a student was walking by carrying a metal bin filled with fire. Yeah, a real fire! So when Sinjin fell, the dress flew and you know the rest.

Tori uncrossed her arms and brushed back her hair. "Well whatever happened, the dress is gone now and it's not my fault. So why won't you forgive me?" she crossed her arms again and waited for my answer.

I finally let go of Cat's warm hand and pointed a finger at Tori. "One: because I _hate_ you, two: you planned on destroying my dress so you could get the lead, three-"

I never got to three because Cat tugged on my arm for me to stop. "Jade!" she pulled on my arm to silence me, even though the simple contact was enough for me to shut up for a while. "Tori," she pulled on her right ear lobe, which was a bad habit of her, "I don't want my two best friends fighting over a dress." she giggled casuing goosebumps to raise on the back of my neck. "Which is ironic because it's all burned up!" she giggled some more.

Tori just raised her eyebrows at her. I shook my head at the remark and turned back to Vega. "Well whatever, I forgive you and all but I've got my eye on you, Tori." I gave her one last glare and started walking to class, Cat holding on the whole way.

* * *

**G/N: Did you like it? I know it sucks now but come on guys, I just finished some homework and it's like... 11:45 or whatever at night over here. Next chapter will be the classroom, and I have no idea what it's going to be about! Is'nt that professional?**

**Well goodnight, review, and God Bless.**

**Oh wait! Yes, a new chapter is coming out for _Tenten 101_. It was going to come out today... but I gave you guys this! So please love this story, it's about love. How can't you? Okay, I'm leaving now. Night. :3 **


	2. What is Sex?

**Hello and welcome back. I got so happy with all the hits that I'm giving you chapter 2 early! See, this is what happens when I get happy, your chapters come a lot sooner. Ok so now everything will make since now that I have a _plot_. Yeah, I posted a story without getting the whole plotline together! I'm such a pain, I know, but it'll make sense now. **

**For the _Tenten 101_ fans, chapter 5 is coming out soon, not making any promises but maybe next week if school and family doesn't get in the way. Well, I won't hold you any longer, read and review. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: What is Sex?**

Cat and I walked into Sikowitz's classroom, all the while I was arguing that I could sit down by myself and NO I was not going to share a chair with her! Sometimes I don't get Cat, but she certainly knows my weakness because not 9 seconds later, Cat was sitting in my lap playfully hitting the sides of my legs. Thank God I decided to where jeans today. Cat doesn't know how lucky she is right now.

Students started shuffling in one at a time, sleepy faces yawning and scratching their heads. Anrde and Robbie had walked in taking their seats, making side glances at me and Cat's... situation.

Robbie smiled slyly and started to open his mouth to say God knows what, but I beat him to it. "Don't even think about it, Shapiro." I sipped my coffee, using my other hand to twirl a curl in Cat's hair.

Robbie hung his head and kept his mouth shut, but obiviously that didn't include Rex's smart comment. "Well Jade, I would'nt think ditzy girls were your type." he cackled that ugly puppet laugh. Even though I needed it, I threw my coffee cup at him, exploding brown drink all for him and Robbie.

Robbie and Rex shook coffee out of their hair. Robbie took off his glasses, eyes wide with anger. "Jade, why would you do that?!" he shouted still spitting out some of the drink.

I just snickered, not phased by his aggression. "You need to tell your dumb puppet to keep his mouth shut and mind his own business." I started to braid Cat's hair but she popped me on the hand.

"Jade, you should'nt be so mean to our friends," she twiddled with her thumb and fore finger, "I mean, you're not mean to me." she furrowed her brow. I hate it when she does that, especailly to me. I put my hands on her waist, picked her up, sat her down in my chair and sat in the seat next to her. I know that doesn't answer the question, but Cat gets me, and when I didn't feel like answering a personal question, I didn't.

Cat started pouting at me. "Jade, I don't like it when you ignore me!" she crossed her arms over her chest, her lip pushed out. I actually kinda liked it when she did that, she looked kind of... _cute_. Ugh, Jade, what has happened to you? I reached into my bag, pulling out a handful of bibble.

I held it out in front of her. "Here." I wasn't ready for the assault she did on my hand, eating away at the colorful popcorn candy.

Robbie finally cleaned off his and Rex's faces. His eyes went wide in shock. "Jade, you know Cat is'nt allowed to have bibble."

Andre turned around in his seat. "Yeah, she gets a little... you know... crazy." he bluntly said.

Cat kept eating the candy out of my hand, occasionally licking my fingers. Yeah, I'm really grateful I wore jeans. I pulled my maned hand away from Cat and wiped it on the edge of my shirt. "That's enough Cat, now sit down before the bell rings." I kindly asked her, though it kills me to say anything kindly.

"Kay Kay." she sighed, sitting down in her chair and scooting closer to mine so she could rest her head on my shoulder. Today's gonna be a long day.

Finally the bell rang, Sikowitz walked through the door, bare foot as always and clapped his hands. "Good morning, class! Today we are going to talk about..." he turned to the broad and started writing on it in big letters, spelling each one out loud. "S-E-X, sex! Today we will talk about sex." he smiled widely.

Hushed mumrs went around the room, snickers directed at the old man. I'm embarrassed to say he's taught us worse. I shifted in my seat, letting Cat sit up in her chair.

Our teacher sat down on the stage. "So, first question: What is sex?"

We looked around the room nervously, wanting to see the person that was brave enough to answer. Robbie raised his hand of course. Did I say brave? I ment stupid.

Sikowitz pointed his toe at him. "Robbie, what is your definition?" he took a sip from a coconut he took out his pocket.

"Well, it's the joining of a man and woman physically."

"Yeah, something you'll never experience." Rex cackled at his joke, causing everyone to laugh at the poor boy's confidence. Robbie smacked Rex upside the head, but the dummy used his wooden hands to give him a double slap on both cheeks.

Sikowitz's jumped up and down to silence the class. "Alright, alright, we can laugh at Robbie's personal issues later. Does anyone else have a definition?"

I had my head down trying to get some sleep from the chaos, but the next thing I heard woke me right up. "Does it have to be between a man and a woman?"

Everybody turned around to where I was sitting. I turned my head to look at Cat, with obivious surprise on my face. She shifted in her chair, looking down at her Converses nervously. Beck was the first to speak. "Cat, what did you say?"

Cat looked back up, tugging at the ends of her jacket sleeves. "I said, does it have to be between a man and a woman?" her eyes filled with couriosity.

Sikowitz was not expecting this, and neither were we! I'm totally surprised at Cat for asking or even _thinking_ of the question. By the sound of her voice, she was legit about asking. What made it even more awkward, for me, is an event that happend a few months ago.

_**Flashback:**_

Cat had invited me over for a sleepover, saying she was too scared to be home by herself since her parents were out on business. I grudingly said I would be over, not wanting to upset the girl to the point where she has to use her baby voice I hated so much. She knew my weakness.

When I knocked on her door, Cat answered already dressed for bed: her cupcake PJ shorts and shirt all was too small for her, I don't know why she insisted on keeping them. She rushed me upstairs, making me change into my simple black PJ pants and long sleeved shirt. When we got to the den, there was candy _everywhere_! _Snickers_, _Herseys_, _Jolly Ranchers_, all sorts!

I plopped down on the couch. "Jeez, Cat, how much candy do we need?" I picked up a packet of _Sour Patch Kids_ and opened it.

Cat walked out of the kitchen holding a big bowl of popcorn. "What's that suppose to mean?" she sat down Indain style next to me, already eating out the bowl of buttery corns.

I sighed and sucked on some more _Kids_. "Nevermind."

The night was pretty enjoyable. We watched movie after movie, sung some karaoke and danced around, and even wrestled a little bit. Could you imagine? Little Cat trying to body slam me? Tonight was the best I've had with her, this new Cat I've never seen before. I think it was just me because whenever we did have sleepovers, we were bound to be on top of each other by the end of the night. No pun intended.

The last event of the night was another movie of course. This one was called _Coraline_. I told Cat 'no' for a good twenty times before she tried to pick me up off the couch restarting round three of our wrestling match. Then she pulled a fast one and started tickling me. It took me four yeses to stop the assault and Cat happily played the movie.

In the first five minutes I was already complaining to Cat that the little girl was already going to end up dead before the film was over, but she rudely cut me off by putting her finger over my lips, shushing me. I just shrugged my shoulders and watched the stupid movie. After a good thrity mintues of stupidtiy, I got hungry. There was only half of a _Mr. Goodbar_ left, probably from Cat getting scraed at one point in the film. Seriously, how is it? I reached for the candy and unwrapped the rest of it putting it halfway into my mouth before I got hit on the leg.

"Jade don't be greedy, you need to share. Give me some!" Cat swiped at my face but I dodged her and grapped her wrist.

"Cat, calm down it's just candy. What's wrong with you?" I tried to swallow the rest of the chocolate, but swift paws over here wouldn't let me. "Cat, be careful, you almost hit me in the- CAT!" Before I knew it, we were rolling around on the floor, Cat trying desperately to get the prize out of my mouth, me partly succeeding in fending her off. It wasn't long before she had me overpowered and was on top of me, pinning my arms at my sides. Girl was stronger than she gave off.

I drew in a breathe. "Cat, if you wanted the chocolate so bad, you could've just asked nicely, chiz!" It was useless now, the treat was already starting to melt from the heat in my mouth, dripping a little bit down my chin.

Cat giggled at me, putting her hand lightly on my chin catching a bit of fudge. She licked it off her finger. "All I asked if we could share it.." she trailed off, staring into my eyes and leaning furhter down towards my face.

I gave her a confused look and laughed nervously. _What was she planning?_ "Cat, what are you-" she cut me off with her lips. Kissing me. Cat... was kissing me, and I was letting her do it! At first I didn't respond, shock must be, but I kissed her back. Her lips tender and gentle against mine, like she was afraid to kiss me at first. Her hands moved to the back of my head, pulling me closer to her for better access in my mouth. All I have to say is, the chocolate was a good idea, because it was mixing in with Cat's natural sweetness and tongue- _Ugh!_ It just did something to me! Cat's tongue twirled with mines in unison, not fighting for dominates. I knew I would've won, just sayin'. My hands found their way around her waist, bringing her closer to me. I could feel her heart pounding through her tight shirt which I wanted so bad to take off her. Cat moaned into my mouth, senting vibrations through out my whole body, causing me to open my mouth wider for her. When we finally let up for air, a long strand of salvia mixed with chocolate was the only thing between us.

Cat wiped her now swollen lips, taking in short breaths and smiling down at me. "I told you we could share." she climbed off me and sat back on the couch, looking back at that dumb _Coraline_ moive.

Wait. That was it? I was hoping for this to go further, for Cat and I to... I-I don't know... I shook my head hard and wiped the rest of the kissing fiasco from my mouth. I sat down next to Cat, nervously pulling on my pants legs. "Cat." I looked over at her. She was digging through the rest of the popcorn, totally ingrossed in that fake movie.

She turned to me, butter glistening on her lips. "What is it, Jadey?"

She killed me when she used that nickname. I shook my head and stretched my arms over my head. "Nothing, I'm just a... a little tired is all. I'm going to bed early." I stood up and started up the stairs.

Cat gave my an understanding look and turned back to the movie, giving it her undivided attention. I offically hate Coraline.

_**End of Flashback**_

That was months ago, but on occasion it did play in my head, Cat's body on top of mine... that vibration... I didn't tell Beck, I couldn't. How would he have reacted? I kissed my best friend, a _girl_ at that! He would've dumped me then and there.

Sikowitz scratched his bald head and thought over Cat's question. "Well... I suppose it all depneds on how you love the people around you, Cat, that's how I see it. Ok, on to our _real_ lesson for today..."

I droned the rest of the class' quiet murmurs and side glanced at Cat. She looked at me and gave me that one dimpled smile of her's. I sorta smiled back and straightened up in my seat.

I just have this feeling she was talking about me... but I doubt it.

* * *

**Chapter 2 everybody! Do you like? I was so delusional last night but here is what I _wanted_ to type. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it, chapter 3 later on in the weekend. **

**God bless, review, and love Cade. ;) **


	3. The Signs Before the Play

**Hello everyone and welcome to the... what is this? the 3rd- yeah!- 3rd chapter of _The Thorn of a Rose_! I know it's been a while and I know you guys have been waiting so patiently and all the views and the reviews are so nice and informative, I'm just falling in love with you guys!**

**No, that would be a lot of relationships. But I send my love and my stories and twisted ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Signs Before the Play**

After the great time in Sikowitz's classroom, I walked out onto the Asphalt Cafe to lunch. Thank God Cat wasn't hanging onto me or humming some silly song she made up to cheer me up because I wasn't in the mood to talk to her or even look at her for risk of... having that moment again. Don't get me wrong, I love Cat, she's my best friend and I'd stand up for her any day. But, ever since Beck and I broke up, my feelings for her seem to have... _deepened_ than a normal friendship, more romantic in a way. _Damn, Jade_, I cursed to myself, _your first breakup and you turn gay? Good grief._

Not five mintues later, Ms. Valentine came running up behind me and screamed, "Hey Jade guess what?!" My burrito went flying five feet into the air and landed on some guy's mohawk, splattering meat and beans all over him. I turned to Cat. "Jesus Cat, you gave me a heart attack! You should know better than to sneak up on people," I flipped my lunch tray in fustration, "and you made me lose my lunch!"

Cat bowed her head, making sniffling noises and wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to tell you.." she hiccuped and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

_Crap, I made her cry. Jade, you're just full it today, aren't you?_ I sighed, pushing my hair out of my eyes looking up at the crying girl. "Cat, c'mere," I opened my arms unwillingly to hug her, but I guess she took it as an invitation to craddle in my lap like a toddler, her arms wrapped around me, holding me close. I rolled my eyes at her babyish behavior, but relished in the fact that I get to hold her. "Look, just stop crying and tell me what happened." I know it's not exactly an apology, but that's as much as I can muster.

Cat quickly wiped away her tears and pulled a big smile. "Tori's not going to play the lead tonight."

I dropped drinking my diet _Coke_ and looked at her. "What, why?" Joy filled my veins to know that jackass Vega wasn't going to play the lead tonight, but I didn't let it show.

Cat sat up to look at me. "She didn't want to do it, sooo..." she trailed off as she situated herself more comfortably in my lap, putting more weight on my thighs, "she gave it to me!" She squealed happily, hugging me tightly.

"Okay Cat, I can't breath!" I squeezed her back and blew on her neck making fart noises.

She laughed hysterically and punched my arm. "Jade, what's up with you today? You're actually happy and playing with me!" Cat started tickling me, causing me to fight her off to no avil. Why was I so giddy today? Maybe it was the fact that Vega had finally realized how wrong she was and gave the part over to a real actress. Or maybe... it was Cat herself, bringing sunshine and lollipops wherever she goes. But I hate sunshine, and lollipops cause cavities so it definitely wasn't her. I slid her off my lap and went back to my liquid lunch.

We sat in silence for a good three minutes, which was a record, till Cat spoke up. "Hey, Jade."

"Mmm?"

She pulled on her left earlope before asking, "What's your definition of sex?"

I had to choke down the drink that was about to come back up. "What?" I didn't expect her to ask me this now, at least, not so soon after the chocolate incident...

Cat looked down at her salad and played with a tomato with her fork. "I mean... what do you think it means to you?" she brushed a red lock behind her ear, waiting for my answer.

I shifted in my seat, scratching the back of my head. "Well, I think of it as... the joining of two people that have made a... _decision_, between each other."

"A _decision_?" Cat scrunched up her eyebrows in inoccent confusion. "What does that mean?"

I stole a piece of lettuce from her salad. "'Decision' is code for love making, or joining physically." I bit into the lettuce and smiled at her.

Cat snatched it back and nibbled on it a little bit. She scratched her knee before plainly asking, "Did you and Beck make a lot decisions?" I choked on my _Coke _again and struggled to spit it out.

I gave a tiny burp and looked at her for a while before answering. "Yes... but they were, should I say, short lived." I got up and threw away my soda can and walked into the school. I did not feel like discussing my past relationship with Cat, especially the phyiscal parts. I stomped up to my locker and started putting in the combination when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned to see Cat, no surprise really, but she had a worried look on her face. "What is it, Cat?" I asked with little concern in my voice.

She fidgeted a little and looked up at me. "Jade... are you going to the play tonight?" she pulled on the same earlope with complete adorableness.

I closed my locker. "Now I am that Vega is'nt in it anymore. I'd rather see you anyway." I winked at her after that last comment. I meant it to be a compliment, but Cat sorta backed away a little.

"That's good." she looked down at her shoes, which she's been doing a lot lately. "Umm... c-can you bring me a..." she trailed off and looked across the hall at nothing.

I waved my hand infront of her face. "Uhh hey... earth to Cat. What's up?" I don't know why she's so spacey today. It was just a compliment from a friend.

She looked back at me but not in my eyes, which kinda irritated me. "Will you bring me... a _rose_?" she stepped even further away from me.

_A rose_? How long has it been? Almost six-no... _seven_ years since the last one I gave her. I looked at her with surprise and brushed my hair out of my face. "Umm... of course Cat, I'll get you a rose for tonight." I stepped towards her preparing for a gigglying hug, but she took two more steps away from me, looking slightly scared.

"Uh... sorry Jadey, no hug right now... maybe later. Thanks." She smiled a little and walked to her next class as the bell rung.

I just stood there like an idiot still expecting a hug.

* * *

**That was short, I know and it kinda didn't make sense but I wanted to publish this for those who have been waiting so long. I will expain why I changed my title: because I wanted to. It will make more sense the further we get into the story.**

**G/N: I wanted to vent real quick: Have you guys ever had that one friend that you feel a stronge connection to? Well, that's the sistuation I am in now and I don't know what it means. It's a dudette, (surprisingly) and she gets this glint in her eye whenever I'm around and me, personally, think of her as a friend but more. Not in a sexual or romantic way, but a person I want to be close to.**

**Okay, that was my weird vent and my horrible chapter. I need to concentrate on school of course, but in my freetime, I write these for you guys! God bless and enjoy school. ;P**


	4. The Real Meaning of the Play? pt 1

**Hello again! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 because 4 is going to get sewious! Just a little joke before we get to the romance;). Anyway, enjoy this chapter and part 2, I did enjoy it but got writers block halfway through. So I had to take a break and let nature take it's course... so here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Real Meaning of the Play? pt. 1**

I drove home by myself. Cat had texted me during math class and told me that she was going to catch a ride with Robbie. It was fine. I didn't want her stinking up my car with her _Butterfly_ perfume or whatever the hell it was called. But I had to admit, it did leave my car smelling nice and fresh. Smelling like her... _Ugh! Jade there you go again!_ I slammed on the brakes at a red light and punched the steering wheel.

"Jesus, what is wong with me? It was just a question she asked; it's just a stupid flower!" I shouted at myself like an idiot and face-palmed. I knew it wasn't a 'stupid flower.' I always gave Cat one red rose after whatever performance she did. Ever since her first talent show in 1st grade, she asked me to get her a flower. She didn't care what kind, as long as it came from the heart and smelled good.

The light turned green and I pressed the gas to go forward. I laughed bitterly at the first time she asked me. It was the middle of winter and every flower shop I made my parents drive to, they were either closed or didn't have any winter flowers in yet. I was so determined to get her a rose that I threatened my parents that if we didn't get the flower now, that I was going to runaway. My mother told me I was being ridiculous and that we had tulips at home we could give to Cat. After that comment, I'm pretty sure I was being ridiculous when the car stopped at a red light and I jumped out into the snow, running down the road.

I pulled into my driveway and turned off the engine. I sighed heavily and unbuckled my seatbelt. It was stupid of me to run out into the cold, walking along vine covered fences in an unknown neighborhood wearing nothing but a thin, gray and black coat and stockings. I got out of the car and walked up to the door unlocking it and stepping inside. I hobbled through snow and water, looking on edges of roads and on bushes for whatever I could find. I got yelled and cursed at for trespassing on yards and even had a dog sicked on me. I laugh at the memory now; the dog escaping with a bloody half ear and me not even getting a scratch. I had walked a total 10 blocks before I saw it. A bush, but not just any bush... a _beautiful_ rose bush.

I walked upstairs into my room and opened my closet, shuffling through my gray and black dresses and shirts and pants searching for a forgotten gift. The rose bush was anything but pretty. It was absolutely _gorgeous_. Red roses in full bloom, covered in the fresh flakes of snow giving the flowers an ominious glow. Just as I was about to pick the biggest one, a shout made me turn around and slip on the ice covered dirt, tearing a hole in my stockings.

I finally reached the end of my closet and found an old birthday bag. I grabbed it and took out its contents. It didn't have much but a navy blue one shouldered dress with a flower design on the front and a black pair of wedge heels. I smiled wickedly at the sexiness of the outfit. It was modest but seducing all at once, with half of my back showing and just a _little_ cleavage.

_This will definitely get her attention..._

An elderly woman had found me around her rose buches and shouted at me to stop. She told me to get inside her house and warm up before I froze to death. I forced myself to go in that house, cold and hunger made me. She was a sweet person, which made me immediately dislike her, but she gave me hot coco and fresh baked peanut butter cookies, so I guess she was okay. She called the police while I laid on her couch asking if there have been any reported missing childern in the area. After she hung up with them, she asked for my name and information and I gave it to her. Within 45 minutes, the police with my parents were at the lady's door.

I put the bag on my computer chair and threw off my clothes and laid across my blood red comforter, resting my arm across my pale stomach and putting a ringed pinky in my navel. I let out a groan as I remembered the last bit of that horrid night. My mom yelled at me saying I had her and my father scared half to death when I pulled that little stunt. I rolled my eyes and mumbled yes that I will never do that again... only to do worse things in the future. Out of pity which the old lady called, "graditude", she gave me a rose, telling me to be careful of the thorns on the stem. When we got in the car, my mother told me to wrap up the thing before I poked an eye out. I trailed my left hand along my lower stomach, finding it's place underneath my underwear band.

Now I know why I kept that memory for so long. It was all for Cat Valentine; that giggling idiot that sang so good, so soulfully. I moved my hand further into my panties, feeling how wet I already was. It was from her, making me all antsy and sexually fustrated! At first I thought it was my body going into shock or withdrawl becasue it missed Beck's gentle but sometimes rough touches. I let out a grunt and bit down on my lower lip as I inserted my pointer finger inside myself, hitting a pleasure spot. Cat was doing this to me, not Beck.

Whenever he would kiss me or touch me or fuck me, my mind would wonder to that little Sourthern Bell kissing me, touching me, fucking me. I gave out an orgasm filled laugh when I remembered an incident with Beck by the school dumpsters. We were making out and his hand had slid down my jeans, and when I came a certain velvet fairy's name escaped my lips. That was hard to miss and we got into a 2 hour agrument, me obviously losing and yelling that I was going home and he better be in this car in 5 seconds or I was going to leave, and I quote, his "don't-know-how-to-please-a-woman ass."

I locked that memory deep within my brain and now just because of it I couldn't finish. I pulled my hand free and sat up, looking directly at the full body mirror which hung inside my closet. I looked at its white frame and the red dots that only decorated it on its left side. Some were lighter than others the further you went to the top.

I was about to add two more.

I got up and moved to my nightstand, pulling open a drawer and pushing away old birthday cards and bright items till I found what I needed. I unwrapped it from its aged cloth and looked down at a prize. Well before I wrapped Cat's gift and gave it to her after her performance, which we were late to, I took it upon myslef to make a vow in blood. I took one of the biggest thorns I could find off the rose and stuck it on my pointer finger, closing my hand tight so it drove through my soft flesh to the sweet bone underneath. I could feel the warmth of my blood on my palm but I didn't care about it, this was my punishment for not only missing the talent show, but also for not confessing then about my feelings for her. I kept the thorn in all night; through the car ride, me giving the rose to her, through dinner with her family, even when I was getting ready for bed my hand had dried blood all over it, but I didn't care.

I took the thorn and pireced my middle finger this time since I had tore up the others over my breakup. I closed my hand tight letting my life jucies flow onto my palm and placed the finger on the white frame, adding two new worries on the canvas. I took the thorn out and put it back in its hiding place, to look for it again after the play. I wiped away the blood and threw a band aid on m finger to get ready for tonight, throwing on the dress and heels and putting on a little bit of makeup.

I knew tonight was going to be different. Hell, I'm gonna make it different, so I can see how far I can take this... this _relationship_ to the next level. So I can show her how I feel about her and see if she feels the same way. I grapped my purse off the coffee table, locked the house and got in the car. I buckled up my seatbelt and put my hands on the steering wheel, feeling just a little bit of a sharp pain when I flexed my fingers.

I smiled slightly at the pain and drove to the nearest flower shop.

* * *

**G/N: There it is beautiful people, did you like it? Okay this is my last LAST time changing the name of this story, but it fits, does it not? I broke this up into two parts because the 2nd part will FINALLY be the play! Who's ready to hear about the dress and if Jade will finally show Cat some love? That and many more will be revealed in part 2! Review and tell me if I sucked this time, don't hold back. And here's a little fun fact about me: I actually like Jori. God Bless and enjoy the new episode of _Victorious_, October 13th after a brand new _iCarly. _Enoy:) **


	5. The Real Meaning of the Play? pt 2

**Part 2 everybody! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Real Meaning of the Play? part 2**

It was packed! I had to park nearly 2 blocks away from the school for a parking space. As I got out of my car and started to walk towards the school, I noticed that almost every car I passed had a Northridge High sticker on them. I looked at them suspiously, speculating why those uptight sharks were here tonight of all nights. Walking up to the school, I attracted a lot of unwanted attention from some Hollywood Arts boys, whistling and howling at my "sweet ass." One I gave a new hair cut with the scissors Cat got me for Christmass, I dumped another in a nearby trash bin, and to the last got a face full of mace. It was turning out to be a good night.

I walked into the school, placing Cat's gift into my locker, for a private chat later, and walked over into the Black Box theater. It was crowded of course but I found a seat up front near the action. As I sat down, I had to readjust my provacative dress for it had rose up to hug my thighs and was giving a tease to my womanhood. I breathed out a irritated sigh. _I can get through this; this all for Cat. I can sit uncomfortable for an hour or so for her sake..._

A quiet steady hum started up in the building as the audience talked about the upcoming performance. The play was about a girl that gets lost in the woods while going out on a picnic with her family. While walking around, she starts singing to give herself encouragment and hoping someone will hear her. Finally, her savior hears her and comes to her rescue and they fall in love. I was the damsel in distress while Beck played the knight in shining armor. The only good thing that came out of Vega destroying my costume, was the fact that there was a wedding scene that _required_ me to kiss him. But guess who he does get to kiss? Yep, that's right: _Cat Fucking Valentine_. Just the mire thought of Beck leaning in and kissing her with those accursed Canadian lips, infuriated me to no end to the point where I had to squeeze my bandaged finger and thumb nail together, a fresh shot of pain running up my arm. I laughed it off. Cat always did this to me.

Whenever Cat would be with one of her boyfriends, I would be slightly happy for her, I wouldn't show it of course. She would talk nonstop about Stevie or Billy or Jonathon, grinning from ear to ear about how great he was and what they had for dinner and what kind of pet he had. Cat would be so happy, even though I would only half listen because most of that stuff would leave me phyiscally ill, but she would say something like she might have found the one. I love that Cat. Even though she would spent less time with me, I could watch her from afar and admire her girlish squeaks and that dazzling smile. But on the inside, my brain would literally be getting in to a wrestling match with my heart. Everytime a idiot boy would breakup with her, I would refresh the speech I had made the first time I realized I was in love with her. I had the whole scenario planned out: After yet another devastating breakup, Cat would come crying to me, saying she made a mistake and will never date another guy like the last one. I would hold her close, whisper my acceptance speech in her ear and wait for that dreaded response. If she didn't reply, I'd lift up her chin, look deep into those panda eyes and capture her lips in a gentle yet passinate kiss...

"Jade!" Someone calling my name brought me back to cruel reality.

I threw a glare up at the two perpetrators. "What do you want Robbie? Beck." They both stood in front of me with their costumes on. Robbie as some sort of discombobulated tree, and Beck in shorts and a plain T-shirt for when he finds Cat in the woods. I looked at him in disgust; really not a good night.

Beck ignored my glare and spoke. "There's a problem backstage and apparently only _you_ can fix it."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What happened and why only me?" I was getting impatient. I wanted this play to be done and over with so I could have my alone time with Cat at the end.

Robbie raised a broken branch. "Cat won't come out of her dressing room untill you see her outfit, and I'm a tree! Specially an oak." he exclaimed that last part, clearly proud.

I rolled my eyes at him and got up from my seat, straightening out my dress. "Alright, I'll go." As I was walking towards the dressing rooms behind the curtains, I could just feel Beck and Robbie's eyes stealing glances at my butt. I turned my head toward them. "Take a picture it'll last longer!" I spat out at both of them, causing Beck to look away shyly and Robbie to place Rex in front of a hole in front of his tree truck.

_Ugh, boys._

When we got behind the curtains, makeup crew and extras were scrambling to get everyone into their costumes and get makeup on as quick as humanly possible. I saw Sinjin and Andre with the rest of the lighting crew up on the catwalk positioning lights and making the final sound checks. I made my way to Cat's dressing room, walking right in front of Tori Fucking Vega. Seriously, I need to work on my language.

She turned towards me with wide eyes. "Thank God you're here! She won't come out of there unless you make her."

Tori attempted to make a grab for my arm but I cut her off. "Don't touch me Vega, just let my do my thing," I moved her out of the way in front of the door and knocked. "Cat, open the door NOW!"

I only had to wait 5 seconds before the door slowly opened to reveal the small redheaded girl. "How's there?" she quietly asked, her eyes looking up nervously at me. "Oh, it's you Jade. Come in." she opened the door wider for me to walk in. For the picnic scene, Cat was dressed almost as a little farmer's girl with jean overalls with a red and white plaid shirt underneath while wearing brown boots, her hair up in two pigtals with a light blush on he cheeks. I don't know if it was the makeup she ws wearing or that she was in my presence.

I shook my head at her appearence, getting rid of all inapporpriate thoughts and turned to face her. "What did you want?" I know I sounded irritable but I couldn't help it; that's my nature, even if I was talking to Cat.

She twiddled with her fingers, looking in one corner of the room. I followed her slight gaze and found what she was looking at. It was her wedding dress, the new one the school made. My wedding dress was white with black flecks through out the material, flowing in the back and simple, I didn't want to be too showy. But Cat's dress was absolutely... _beautiful_. It was made like a prom dress and was all white but with a red shawl across the front.

I turned my attention back to Cat. "I like it Cat, it suits you," I gave a slight smile at her, trying to get the old Cat back no matter how much I hated the sunshine that came after it. "Is this really all you wanted me to see?" I gazed into her brown eyes, wishing I could just stare at them forever but couldn't.

Cat's eyes lit up. "Do you really like it, Jade? You never like anything." she said that last part a little too seriously.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, I like it Cat and I'm not all heartless. Just to Tori." I snickered at the last part but Cat only gave me a serious look. Well, tried to.

"Jadey! Stop being so mean to Tori, she did give me her part after all," she twirled a pigtail and laid a hand on my right bicep. "I like your dress by the way, it's so...," she steals a quick glance at my cleavage, "you." she finally says.

No way. Was Cat, _the_ Cat Valentine_ flirting_ with me? I don't believe it, even though I've expected it for a long time, especially after the chocolate incident. But I wouldn't think Cat would really come out of the closet like that. Was she even gay? I asked that question to myself so many times it's turned obsolete. At least bi, maybe I'll have a chance, but the making out with her was apparently only enjoyable for me, not her since all she wanted was the candy. Ugh, my brain hurt just thinking about it and I squeezed my injured finger again to push the thought out of my head.

"Well, how do I look in this costume?" she said in a mixture of a country/Southern voice, giving a little twirl, spinning her red pigtails in the cutest way possible.

I glowered over her curves and bit my lip to keep from saying my feelings then and there. "You look cute Kitty Cat, now get out on stage, they're waiting for you!" I smiled at her playfullness and childness, feeling my heart rise and the pain in my hand go away for just a moment.

Cat giggled up at me and gave me a quick hug. "See you after the show Jadey." she let go and stepped outside her dressing room, everyone cheering on the other side happy to see her. I sighed a heavy breath and walked out as well.

_At least she liked my dress_, I encouraged myself.

* * *

The play was a big hit! Everyone in the building went wild with appalance and even threw flowers onto the stage floor when everyone came out to be acknowleged. Everyone did excellent except for Robbie of course. He got all his lines right but during the scene where he tries to help Cat out of the forest, half of his costume completely fell off and he tripped all over it. What a dumbass.

Everyone cleared out after a hour of just sitting around talking and realizing they had to clean up afterwards and nobody wants to stay at school on a weekend. Not being one to help others, I went outside to stand by my locker, a rose in hand for a certain someone...

Students passed by and went out to there cars and still no Cat. I was starting to worry, and Jade West does not worry. I was about to walk back into the Black Box theater when her and Tori walked out together... arm in arm. Yeah, Vega was about to have an early furenal.

Cat laughed at whatever stupid joke Tori had said and hugged her. I gripped the rose in my hand so tightly that I could feel the thorns on it temtpting me to grab at least 5 and shove them all down Vega's throat.

Cat finally looked up to see me and immediately dropped Vega's arm like last season's winter boots. "You actually got me one!" she reached up and took the rose out of my hands and put her nose down to smell it. "It smells wonderful Jade, thank you!" she wrapped her arms around me affectionately and nuzzled deep into my chest. I stiffened involuntarily at first not entirely used to this thing people called "hugs", but for my love I let her in.

Tori stood off to the side with a small smile playing on her lips. "Thanks for not killing me tonight Jade." Vega slyly said.

"Yeah whatever just get out here Vega, I need to talk to Cat in pirvate." I shot her a death glare and she straighthened up, walking toward the exsit doors of Hollywood Arts looking back at Cat and I with a sad expression. I wonder what that was for...

I quickly turned my attention back to Cat when she tapped on my arm. "What is it Jade? Did I do something wrong?" she looked up at me with innocent eyes, probably hoping that she wasn't in trouble because she knows how I get when I'm upset. Hell, everyone does.

I looked down at her and smiled. "No, not at all Cat," I shifted my arms to wrap possessively around her waist pulling her closer.

She didn't seem to mind that move so I started my long awaited speech. "You did something right Cat. You grabbed my heart and held it there, like you're holding that rose. Do you remember the first time I gave you a rose?" she looked up at me, nodding her head at my response. "Well, ever since then, something inside me clicked. I fell in love with you." I let that sink in for a moment, swallowing nervously. "I fell in love with you, but I was too scared to tell after the talent show. Ever since then, I've been regretting not telling you so you can be mine. Every guy that has broke your heart, I would get so angry at myself, for letting that happen to you."

Cat stopped me be giving me a confused look. "What is that suppose to mean?"

I knew this was going to happen. I gave a forced smile at her and gently lifted up her chin to look at me directely. Those panda eyes lit up with courisoity and... _longing_?

"This is what I mean by it..." I trailed off as I brushed her lips lightly with mine then captured them in a gentle yet passinate kiss.

* * *

**G/N: What do you think? I know it sucked but wait till next chapter, it gets heated. I have the WHOLE plot now so it shouldn't be so choppy next time. Don't forget to rate and review! God Bless;)**

**And hold tight _Tenten 101_ fans, coming soon! I'm starting to like writing this story.**


	6. Do You Want Me To?

**Hello and welcome to chapter 5! I Apologize heavily for the wait, so here it is.**

**Warning! Sexual action ahead! Enjoy I guess.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Do You Want Me To?**

What Jade West wanted, Jade West got; and if I wanted to kiss Cat Valentine, I got it. And boy, did I get it! When our lips connencted, Cat gave a squeak of suprise but she leaned her body into me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

It was a soft kiss, I didn't want to scare her off and freak out like she normally does when someone asks her to do something for them.

Cat withdrew from me with a soft sound. She looked up at me with sparkling eyes, smiling up at me. "Jade, what does this mean?" she asked slightly furrowing her brow.

I gave her half of a smile, feeling her heart rate pick up, anxious for my answer. I tightened my embrace around her waist and pushed her gently up against the lockers. "This is what it means..." I brushed my lips against her's, even though it killed me, and wrapped them around her's for a second blissful encounter.

When you think about it, this is me and Cat's first official kiss. I wasn't complaining though and neither was Cat, so thank God no one else was in that hallway observing our little makeout session. Cat licked my lips, asking for access to go in. I parted my mouth for her smooth tongue to slide in and out shyly, occasionly poking mine causing an electric shock to shot up my spine every time. Her tongue was warm and had the hint of red velvet cupcakes, compared to my cold mint one. I had almost forgotten that Silowitz had brought some after the play for a job well done. Well, he only brought one because he gave the others to a couple of guys wearing masks asking for money.

The memory quickly vanished when Cat gave a tiny moan into my mouth, tangling her hands in my hair. _Damn it, that moan!_ I was already hot and bothered as it was with Cat basically asking for more by giving soft rhythmic pelvic thrusts against my thighs. I took a leap of faith and moved my hands in front of her shirt, unbottening the first two buttons slowly and steadily.

Cat's hands untangled from my hair and grapped my wrists, stopping their lustful descend.

She pulled away from me with a uncertain smile. "Jadey," she looked up at me with nervousness in her eyes, "I can't..." Cat trailed off, not wanting to hurt my feelings... but there was something else behind those eyes... was it... _desire_?

I knew Cat wanted to go further, she was just too scared that maybe I would overpower her or judge her small womanly features. I know I can be cruel on people, but not on Cat... never again anyway.

I let my hands drop to my side and thought of a way to convice her that I would never do that to her... unless she wanted to.

Cat began twirling a lock of hair as she looked down at the floor, probably waiting me to scream at her. I put my hands on her shoulders, pulling her close and smirking against her ear.

"Cat, I won't hurt you." I could feel her shudder slightly against my lips causing me to smile. "But, I'll tell you what I will do..." I pressed my lips on her left ear and gave it a soft kiss, trailing my tongue down her inner ear and settling on lightly sucking on her earlope. Oh my god... she tasted so _good_! It literally took all my strength from that one movement to not do Cat right there! The whimpers that were escaping her mouth involunteerily didn't make it any easier. I pulled away from the delicious ear and smiled at Cat only to have her pull me into a rough kiss. She pulled away from me with a faraway look on her face with a smile.

I smirked for the hundredth that night. "I'll take that as a yes."

I took Cat's hand in mine and lead her into the bathroom.

. . .

I wasn't going to finger her, _God no_, but I was going to show her what could happen if she accepted me. Wow, the thought of having Cat as my girlfriend was unimaginable. The furious Jade and the bubbly Cat... has a ring to it.

I led her into the handicap stall and locked the door behind her. I turned around to look at Cat, nervously tugging at the hem of her shirt and crosssing and uncrossing her legs in an awkward dance.

I held back a smile. Cat was aroused, with her flushed cheeks and wide brown eyes filled with desire and curiosity. She wanted it. She wanted me.

I took a deep breath and took a step toward her. "Cat, I'm not gonna..." I glanced at her jeans, "do that to you."

Cat sighed with relief and calm sweeped over her face. She furrowed her brow. "Then, what are you going to do, Jadey?" slight concern and fear was in her tone of voice and I don't blame her. Here she was in a locked stall with the school's meanest and toughest girl about to get, to put it lightly, assaulted. I don't know why Cat stayed, why she didn't just run away when she had the chance or at least made up an excuse to me before that she had to leave with someone earlier.

I was snapped out of my trance when Cat put your warm hands on my arms, pulling me close. "It's okay Jade," she lookd at my lips then back up at my eyes, giving a small smile, "... I trust you."

What did she say? She... _trusts_ me? Jade West? The girl that singlehandedly broke a security gurad's arm because he took her ice cream cone at the age of 10? I could'nt believe my ears, nor could I believe that Cat's tongue had some how snaked its way into my mouth and begun a battle of domiance.

_Well, we have to start somewhere..._

I challenged Cat right back with our battle of the tongues, enjoying myself fully. But I soon felt Cat grab my hands and rest them on her chest, asking unspoken question. I obliged by undoing the rest of the buttons, feeling Cat's smooth skin underneath and finally casting her shirt to the bathroom floor.

I stepped back to admire what I had uncovered.

Admire is an understatment for a body like Cat's. She stood in front of me with her head down, her arms crossed in front of her breasts but still showing off her pink candy covered bra. Good Lord, why did she have to be so _beautiful_? Flawless tanned skin covered semi formed abs and perfectly developed breasts... if I could see them. I knew she was shy but I didn't know she was this bad.

I gently pulled her arms apart and looked at my prize underneath. They were small yes, but they fitted Cat in a way. She was an ancient statue from years past and the molders all agreed that she would be this size and have these measurments without being laughed at or taken down. What the hell was I saying? Must be the hormones.

I looked back up at Cat who had a mixture of emotions on her face. I sighed besides myself and went in to kiss Cat again. I laid my hands on the sides of her stomach, feeling her smooth skin tense slightly at my cold hands. Odd, what's about to happen my whole body should be on fire, but I was cold all over while Cat acted as my fireplace warming my hands up.

I was still mesmerized by her breasts when she lifted up my head to look at her. "Jade," her voice was just above a whisper, "go ahead. I trust you." Cat smiled before giving me a kiss. I could feel my whole body heating up now, pulling Cat closer to me now, feeling her bra push into my own. Right now my dress was getting in the way of more skin to skin contact so I had to slip off the one shoulder and let it rest around my waist, exposing my black bra. Cat moved her hands from the sides of my face, sliding them down to rest in front of my bra, rubbing her thumbs over my already erect nipples. I moaned contently, sending a shiver down Cat's spin and to her hands, causing her squeeze my breasts for a curious touch.

"Ooh, Cat..." I whispered into her ear asking her to do it again. She topped for a second, probably thinking of her next move, but eventually went back to messaging my breasts. Cat's small hands were clumsy at first, getting used to the size I guess, but soon started giving soft rhythmic squeezes. Not being one to disappoint, I started to trail soft kisses down the side of her face and neck, stopping to suck lustfully on her pulse point. She gave a whimper and tightened her grip on my breasts making my hips thrust into her.

_This was getting too much for me to handle._

I pushed Cat onto the stall wall and spread apart her legs for my next move. I pulled away from her neck with a wet sound to look at her. "Cat, I'm just going to put my hand down your jeans and -"

"What? I thought you said you weren't going to do that?" Her brown eyes went from arousal to filled with fear. She clamped her thighs together and acrossed her hands over her private area.

I cursed myself mentally for saying it like that. "No, Cat, not like that. I just putting my hand down your _jeans_, not your underwear." I gulped nervously. I would never do anything that would make Cat in the least bit uncomfortable. In this situation of course. I want to stablish what we had first, then maybe we could take it to the next level in future months. Now, all that seemed obsolete since what we were about to do now we would've done, at least, three months after dating. Fuck. All this thinking was making my finger throb even harder and my arousal go down. Couldn't go back now. What Jade west wanted, Jade West got...

I grabbed Cat's wrist, leaning in to give her a kiss on her forehead, and moved them to her sides to reveal the top botten and zipper to her jeans. I used one hand to unbotten the top and the other to zip down the rest. Cat took in a heavy anticipating breath, showing her ribs for a second and showing just how vulnerable she really was. I took in one last deep breath before pulling down her jeans, exposing her the top half of her purple bikini.

Oh God. Cat. In a bikini. I could've came right there if not for the maxium pain from my finger shooting up my arm into my brain, causing me to grab the side of my head and stifle a yelp.

Cat grabbed my shoulders to hold me steady, looking down at me with concerned eyes. "Jade? Are you okay?"

I closed my left eye, assuming it would dull the pain, but it didn't of course. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a bad headache that's all. I can keep going." I was lieing obiviously, but I didn't want to disappoint her, not when I just confessed my life long love to her. Like hell I was going to stop.

I forced a smile up at her and gave her a quick kiss before I went back to work. I opened her jeans a little more to get a full view of Cat's hidden agrenda. A light blush had spread from her lower stomach and had creeped down to her thighs, showing how embarrassed she was at the moment. I smirked at her shyness and exmained my prize. Her underwear was totally soaked, mine were probably in similar disarray. Cat trembled slightly when I brought my hand up to trace a short line from her navel to her wet opening.

I smiled inwardly. I was going to enjoy this.

Just as I was about to cup Cat's being, someone had burst through the girls bathroom shouting. "Hey Cat! Are you in here?"

_Tori Cock-fucking-blocking Vega._

Cat had jumped when she heard her name and quickly pulled up her jeans and threw on her shirt in a blink of an eye.

"Hey Tori! I'm just uh..." she looked up nervously at me, eyes begging to not say anything about what was about to happen not five seconds ago. "Using the bathroom!"

_Nice cover._

Tori had stepped in front of our stall door. "Are you okay in there? You've been in here a long time. Is Jade still here?" her voice became serious when she said my name. What was with this chick?

Cat turned back to me as I was trying to fix my dress back on my shoulder. She pleaded with those beautiful eyes of hers, but I just hated Vega so much.

"Yeah I'm still here.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I wanted to publish this before the Apocalpse so guys could die happy! New chapter coming soon since I am on my Christmas break, look out for _Tenten 101_, and please leave cookies out for Santa!**

**Do the 3 R's and enjoy the rest of your year! God Bless.**


	7. A Night Alone

**I'M ALIVE! I won't waste any time, so here you go! Split into 2 parts so you can finally read something. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: _A Night Alone... part 1_**

I didn't even know that Vega was Cat's ride home. I guess that I was too engrossed in Cat's "thoughts" to even think of Tori or anything else for that matter. after Vega had caught us in the act, I took the walk of shame to my car in the now empty parking lot, and took the long way home. After a 45 minute ride, stopping at a corner store for a case of beer, and three cans later, I was buzzed, pissed, and till turned on. I threw out the third can and reached to the passenger seat for a fourth.

I had drove off to a closed off road in the woods, far away from any houses so i wouldn't be disturbed. There's a tiny ledge over a stream that sweeps a calm over me. But not tonight. There was no calm or happy thougths. Hell, I couldn't even think of a good murder strategy for Tori! I cracked open the fourth can and gulped it down, drowning my thoughts my stressed thoughts. I threw the empty can out the window as my cell buzzed on the dashboard. I grimaced at the caller ID: Vega.

I opened a fith can before answering. "What bitch?" I slurred over the speaker, burping and bringing up what I ate for lunch.

There was a short pause before she answered. "Jade, don't give me any attitude right now. I just want to know what happened between you and Cat." I could hear soft music playing in the background, letting me know that she was home, probably in her room... with _Cat_.

I didn't care what I said at this point, even if "my love" was in the room. I put down my beer and snickered. "What did it look like we were doing? We were about to fuck before your nosey gank _ass_ had to ruin the fun." I heard a squeak of surprise and a failed attempt at covering a sniffel.

"Jade! Don't say that about me and you made Cat cry!" I shrugged my shoulders at her remake, not caring even if Jesus heard what I said, and picked up my beer to finish it off.

I heard Tori let out an exasperated sigh and spoke again. "Alright, Jade. I know you don't care about waht you said about me , but at least have the respect to apologize to Cat," I heard turn off the music, "she told what you said... that you love her."

I crashed the can in my hands, accidently cutting my palm and making a red line. It was a good one too, right down the middle, starting to bleed slowly. I let a drop of blood slide down my forearm and land on my exposed thigh.

"And? Friends say they love each other all the time, what's so different about it now, Vega?" I said bitterly, trying to choke back the tears that were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"You love her more than just a friend, Jade West! You love her and don't act like it's not true!" I let the blood to continue dripping down my arm and on my slutty dress. Is this love? Letting one's heart beat for someone they know they can't have but yet still run after them, bleed for them? That's not the kind of love I want.

Vega kept going on her rant. "Oh, I see. This is all because of Beck, isn't? You wanted to make him jealeous by going out with Cat, so you guys could get back together. That's sick, Jade, and you know it! How could you take Cat's innocence and try to-" For the next few seconds, it sounded like Tori was getting into a struggle and soon I heard Cat's timid voice.

"Jade..." she let my name sink in while trying to compose her words, "... is it true?" she sniffeled.

I could imgaine her cute little face, tear streaked and red. I let the tearsin my eyes fall down my cheeks and took a deep breath. "No, Catrina." I said a little agitated. I only used her full name when I was drunk and irritable, which I was now!

Cat gasped over the speaker. "Jade West, are you... drunk?!"

I snickered and picked up the beer and took a long swig. "_Maaaybe_..." I dragged out the word for emphasis.

I was drunk, out in the middle of nowhere, and crying like a wimp. I did this often. Drive in the middle of the night, pick up a case of beer or bottle of Vodka, and sulk on my ledge, drinking my emotional and mental scars away. I first found the place after Beck and I were having a fight, of course. It was right after Vega had gotten us back together with that stupid Rottweiler. We were having our typical makeout session when I wouldn't let him take it a step further, since I had a certain redhead on my mind and I didn't want a repeat of last time. I took his car and drove, drove far away from Beck's crappy RV and all of his horomonal tendencies, and found this place. A nice secluded spot no one will find... except Cat.

I wiped away my stupid tears and sighed once again to hear Cat say, "I'm coming to pick you up. I 'll be there in 40 minutes." she hung up before I could bitch at her to not get me and to take her ass home.

I slapped my forehead in aggravation and got a face full of hot blood. "Jesus, fuck!" I reached over to the glove compartment and took some napkins and pressed them to my palm, trying to control the bleeding.

"I hope Cat gets here soon..." I found my drunk lips whisper into the chilly night air. My hand slowly stopped bleeding as I opened one more can... waiting...

* * *

**There it is! Part 2 coming soon, maybe during Spring Break. If you're on Spring Break right now, tell your friends about me! Haha, no. But seriously, read the rest of my stories and read the rest of this story! It's a really good one, you'll love every bit of it!**

**Enjoy your break! :D**


End file.
